wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
November 5, 2018 Monday Night RAW
The November 5, 2018 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on November 5, 2018 at the Manchester Arena in Manchester, England. Episode summary Baron Corbin named Alexa Bliss as captain of Raw’s Women’s Survivor Series team; Braun Strowman attacked Corbin After Baron Corbin attacked Braun Strowman from behind so Brock Lesnar could beat him for the Universal Title last Friday, you’d be forgiven for thinking that The Lone Wolf had some explaining to do. But with a battle for brand supremacy coming up at Survivor Series, it quickly became clear the Acting General Manager-turned self-appointed Raw Team Captain (and aspiring permanent General Manager) would rather keep the past behind him and focus on toppling SmackDown LIVE. In fact, the only time Corbin touched upon the controversy was to write off his actions as a teachable moment for The Monster Among Men, who had attacked him the previous week. Corbin did automatically slot Strowman into the Raw Men’s Survivor Series team alongside Dolph Ziggler & Drew McIntyre in an attempt to force The Gift of Destruction to team-player status, but it goes without saying that absolutely none of this went as planned. The Lone Wolf’s captaincy was immediately challenged by Kurt Angle, who put his counterpart so thoroughly on the spot that Corbin agreed to a match against the former GM in a match where the winner would be named the captain of the Survivor Series team. And Strowman, unsatisfied with Corbin’s attempt to patronize him, stormed to the ring and instigated an all-out brawl among the roster before chasing the Acting GM behind the curtain. About the only thing that didn’t blow up in Corbin’s face was his decision to name Alexa Bliss as the captain of the Raw Women’s squad and give her full control over her roster. Like Corbin, Alexa declared her intention to be a purely managerial captain instead of a competitor in the match herself, but that choice proved to be the perfect fit for The Goddess’ penchant for manipulation: Before everything went pear-shaped, the five-time Women’s Champions sanctioned a WWE Evolution rematch of Bayley, Sasha Banks & Natalya vs. The Riott Squad as a kind of show-me-what-you-got test to determine who had the right stuff to join her team. Sasha Banks, Bayley & Natalya vs The Riott Squad If Alexa Bliss wants a Survivor Series team that has the in-ring aspect of competition down pat, the discussion might begin and end with Sasha Banks, Bayley & Natalya. But The Riott Squad came into the WWE Evolution rematch with an advantage that’s even rarer: A vicious shamelessness that cost them a victory, but still left the Squad’s opponents thoroughly demoralized after they destroyed something too precious to be quantified. That object was a good-luck charm Natalya carried with her into the match: A pair of sunglasses belonging to her late father, Jim “The Anvil” Neidhart. It was clearly an important heirloom for The Queen of Harts, and when she found herself in a position to win the match by trapping Sarah Logan in the Sharpshooter, The Riott Squad didn’t hesitate to exploit it. Ruby Riott grabbed hold of the glasses as Natalya applied the hold, snapped them in half right in front of the former SmackDown Women’s Champion and stomped out the remnants. Logan rolled out of the ring and joined the Squad up the ramp while Banks and Bayley tried in vain to console Natalya and the match ended in a no contest. It was, indeed, a despicable display, but the contrasting styles should give Alexa Bliss plenty to think about. There are plenty of women who can win a match. Completely tearing them down without throwing a punch? Now that is a rare, and terrible, skill. Nia Jax confronted Raw Women’s Champion Ronda Rousey Come Survivor Series, all eyes will be on a marquee Champion vs. Champion Match between Ronda Rousey — Raw Women’s Champion and consensus Baddest Woman on the Planet — and SmackDown Women’s Champion Becky Lynch, a woman who has become so dominant that she is simply known, to herself and others, as “The Man.” Ronda isn’t certainly looking past Becky, as she made clear in a fiery rebuttal to The Irish Lass Kicker’s opening salvo from SmackDown LIVE. In fact, she welcomes the challenge. But Rousey’s problems, as we were reminded on Raw, do not begin and end with Becky Lynch. Lest you forget, Nia Jax won a Battle Royal at WWE Evolution to earn a future title opportunity against Rousey, and she reared her head on Raw to both passive-aggressively remind Rousey that she’ll be fighting for an entire locker room at the fall classic and more overtly reassert herself as Ronda’s opponent down the stretch. It was as much a flex from Nia as it was a realization that Ronda might be at a disadvantage that goes beyond armbar vs. armbar at Survivor Series. After all, she has Lynch’s full attention. Ronda, on the other hand, must now keep one eye on Becky, and another down the road to where The Irresistible Force lies in wait. Ember Moon vs Nia Jax The Women’s Survivor Series team is wide open for anyone who wants it, and Nia Jax made a power play that might take her to WWE’s fall classic and beyond in a rematch with Ember Moon. Not only did The Irresistible Force catch the surging War Goddess out of nowhere with a thunderous Samoan Drop to earn the victory, she joined in on a post-match beating with Tamina, who emerged once again to seemingly cement herself as The Irresistible Force’s enforcer. Exactly when she’ll challenge Ronda Rousey remains to be seen, but it’s looking like Nia Jax has gotten herself the one thing that could finally make the difference in her path back to the top: an ally. Results * Six-Women Tag Team Match: The Riott Squad (Ruby Riott, Sarah Logan & Liv Morgan) vs. Bayley, Sasha Banks & Natalya ended in a no-contest * Singles Match: Nia Jax defeated Ember Moon Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewers: Charly Caruso & Kayla Braxton Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Ember Moon Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Episodes featuring Kayla Braxton Category:Liv Morgan Category:Natalya Category:Nia Jax Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Ruby Riot Category:Sarah Logan Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:WWE television episodes